TrueBloods
by HichiShirosaki
Summary: Sakura still recalls the night her parents were murdered, and being at Cross Academy only makes the memories worse. She hid her past from everyone except the Chairman and Yuki. What will happen when her secret leaks to the whole night class? Slight OOC..?
1. Prologue

Sakura came inside from being in the private garden. She was carrying with her a bundle of roses to give to her parents. She spent hours trying to pick the perfect, most beautiful roses she could find. Hoping, that maybe her parents would forgive her of her actions from the other day. Sakura stood in front of her parents study and knocked on the door.

"Mother?" she called, "Father?" She slowly began opening the door, and crept inside. Sakura smelt blood, a lot of it. Soon enough, she saw blood splattered all over the carpet, and her parents lying dead with their hearts ripped out as though a lion ripped into their chests. They were lying there their eyes wide open, and mouths covered with their own blood. There was no remorse to this what so ever. Sakura's only reaction was to stand there, her eyes wide open with confusion and terror. She dropped the delicate roses and soon, fell to her knees.

_Why? _She thought, _Why? We didn't do anything wrong..._

Tears began to slowly trickle down her face.

"Mother..." she said, "Father..." She crawled in between them, getting blood on her dress and hands in the process.

"I had flowers for you." she whispered. " I thought that maybe you would forgive me for leaving the house. I'm never... going to hear your voices again... am I?" It wasn't until then that she realized that there was something in the room, watching her. She slowly got up on her feet, and began moving towards the unknown figure. Then, in a matter of seconds, a hand went towards her neck and she was pushed against the wall. She could hear the shattering of frame glass, dropping to the ground.

"Princess Sakura..." The voice said. Sakura eyes adjusted, and she could see a man, about the same age as her parents, looking at her. She was caught off guard. She could see that one eye was faded blue and the other, a mixture of red and purple.

"I finally have you." he said. She looked at him with terror, and did the only thing she could possibly think of... She screamed, as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear her. If not, she surely would die. He tightened his grip on her neck. He gave her an evil smile, that made her shudder in fear. She could barely breathe now, her breaths getting shorter and shorter.

"Your blood will make me stronger." he said, "And will give me powers beyond your comprehension. You know what that means don't you?"

_Oh no... _she thought. _Please don't kill me. I don't wanna die yet. Not the way mother and father did. Please..._

The man loosened his grip on her, and had his face against her neck. He began to lick it, taunting Sakura on what's to come. He was so close to biting her...

"That's enough..." another voice said, "Rido." Sakura turned her attention to where the voice came from. She could see that it wasn't a man, but a boy. A young one at that... She gave the young boy a pleading look, as if telling him to save her. He wasn't focused on her though, he was paying more attention to Rido.

"Kaname..." he sneered. "What a surprise..." He let go of Sakura's neck, and she landed on the carpet with a thud. She groaned with pain, and got up on her feet. Then she was grabbed by the collar of her dress. Sakura looked like a deer caught by headlights. Kaname looked at him, then at her. There was no emotion to his eyes.

"You ruined my fun." he complained. Rido looked at her, and let go of her collar. She hustled into a corner, and looked at Kaname and Rido with the most terrified look she could muster. Rido went towards Kaname and whispered in his ear.

"Your Yuki's next..." And he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Sakura began to whimper. She couldn't move, she was too scared. Kaname went towards Sakura and she began to cringe. He stopped for a moment, then continued forward. He was feet away from her. She looked at him, again with such fear.

"Don't be afraid." he said, "You're safe now." She couldn't believe him. How is she to know if he's lying or not?

"You're safe now." he said again. At that moment, she sensed sincerity, and compassion. She slowly came out of the corner. Kaname held his hand out towards her. She felt safer, but was still unsure if she should trust him or not.

"I won't bite." Sakura slowly but surely gave him her hand. He took it and was leading her out of the study. She looked back at her parents corpses.

_Bye mother. _She thought. _Bye father. I'll miss you. _


	2. Dreams and troubling thoughts

**Finals are over and now i can focus more on the story! ^-^**

**Sakura: and about time to...**

**Me: Be quiet will you please? Ur not even supposed to be here!**

**Sakura: Well, im here anyways right?**

**Me:*sigh* Please Review! I would love to hear ur opinions and thoughts on this chapter!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nine Years later...**_

"Wake up Sakura!" Yuki yelled, "You're gonna be late to class!" Sakura groaned, and turned her back towards Yuki.

"Five more minutes." She muttered into her pillow. She felt her hands jerking her arm.

"It's 7:30." she stated. Sakura opened her eyes, cringing against the sunlight, and stretched in the bed. Then, she sat up and yawned.

_Another nightmare, _she thought. _Why won't they just go away! _She sighed. Yuki looked at her with concern. She knew about the nightmares, but never really understood how severe they were. Sakura saw the look Yuki was giving her. She got up out of the bed and walked pass her.

"Sakura..." Yuki started, "About your night-" Sakura cut her off.

"Don't worry about it." She dismissed, "It's got nothing to do with you... I'm gonna take a shower." She went into the bathroom, leaving Yuki speechless. She stripped out of her pj's and got in the shower. She turned the water on, and let the warm water flow onto her body. She was so cold, and the water felt good against her freezing skin. Sakura shampooed, rinsed, and turned the water off. She stood there holding onto herself. She was so tired, she felt like she was going to collapse.

"Damn nightmares..." she grumbled. She got out of the shower, and covered herself in a towel. Sakura took her brush and left the bathroom to find her uniform on her bed. She got dressed, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long silver hair was crumpled together and dripping wet. Her eyes were bloodshot, and they changed to a most vibrant green.

_Features of a pureblood from my family tree I guess, _she thought. She began to slowly brush her delicate hair, making sure not to cause split ends. When she was done, Sakura tossed the brush on her bed and put her shoes on. Then, she grabbed her bag and left the room. by the time she got to class, they were already halfway through the lesson.

"Late again Ms. Kiyomizu?" Mrs. Hayashi asked. "Take a seat" Sakura sat in the back, a seat away from Zero. About five minutes later, she was already dozing off into another one of her daydreams.

_She was standing in a rather large garden she had never been in before. She began wandering throughout the garden. There were all sorts of exotic flowers and plants growing in pots. She could smell them all. Gardenias, Amaryllis, Calla Lilies, Blue jacarandas, and more. The garden was filled with so much color, it made her feel like a kid again. It made her remember the moments with her parents, when they would all sit in their private garden for hours reading stories and picking flowers. Sakura sighed, and sat on a bench. _

"_They're never coming back." she told herself, "There's no point in remembering the good times. I've got to focus on here and now." Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away, and felt a hand on her arm. Only, when she put her own hand on her shoulder, there was nothing there. She looked around, wondering of there was someone else besides her in the garden. _

"_I've been looking for you..." someone whispered, "Princess Sakura." At the hear of her name, she looked behind herself. There was no one there. Anxiously she began to run, searching for the person who knew Sakura wasn't the person she said she was. She stopped and was breathing hard. _

"_You're not very good at this game." it said. "Sucks for you." Everything disappeared, it was pitch black. Then, glass broke and she was falling... _

"Ms. Kiyomizu?" someone asked, "Ms. Kiyomizu?" Sakura opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was back in the classroom.

_Just a dream. _She thought. _It was all just a dream... wonderful. It was all so real to me. _

"Ms. Kiyomizu?" someone yelled, she focused her attention to Mrs. Hayashi. She seemed very angry.

"Since you've been so kind as to sleep in my classroom, you have to come back here after your classes are done." She ordered. Some kids snickered at the request. She sighed, and Ms. Hayashi went back to the lesson. A few minutes later, the bell rang. Kids got out of their seats, gathered their stuff, and began leaving the classroom. Sakura did the same thing, and got out of the classroom. Yuki went up to her.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, "You've been like this for almost a year now." Sakura didn't answer, and continued on her way to Math.

_I don't know, _she thought. _I really don't know. I wish it would all go away. The pain, the sorrow, the things that make me feel this way. This academy makes everything seem worse than it already is, and being a pureblood doesn't help it either. Hiding from the vampire world was a choice I made because I didn't want all the nobles feeling sorry for me. I can't shut it all away, but Maybe one day, I'll look back at all this and say that I went through all this suffering for the better... _

Sakura hustled to class, mulling over her thoughts of how much better she'd be without all the issues...

* * *

**I Chose Kiyomizu for Sakura's last name, because it means 'pure water'. I liked the way it sounded so there you have it! **


	3. Memories

**I ended up writting it quicker than i thought. Yay! **

**Sakura:Wonderful for you. **

**Me:I know right?**

**Sakura:*sigh* ...**

**Please review! I do not own vampire knight. I only own my character(s). **

* * *

Before Sakura knew it, school was over. She sighed in relief as she got out of the classroom.

"Sakura!" someone yelled, she turned towards the voice to see Yuki running towards her. She stopped in front of her and began huffing. Once she caught her breath she looked at her seriously.

"Aren't you supposed to go to Mrs. Hayori's?" she asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I'd rather not." she said, "I don't want to sit there for hours hearing another one of her lectures again." She didn't wait for Yuki's response, and ran from the many questions she had. She ran to the place where everything began. The place where her parents died, her home, Kiyomizu Mansion. It was abandoned after her parents death. Everything was still the same since the nine years she was gone. She entered the mansion, and took in the familiar scene. She smiledsoftly.

_Just as I left it..._she thought. _It all smells like it did nine years ago. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint smell of blood. She traced the smell to the study room. Sakura opened the door, and went inside. Dried blood from the events of the past were all over the carpet, and her parents corpses weren't there anymore. She looked all throughout the study, but nothing. Then she moved onto the garden. She entered the garden to find one large tombstone, with names engraved on it, in the center of the private garden.

_Yuzuki Kiyomizu Died December 14, 2001 Loving mother and wife _

_Hikaru Kiyomizu Died December 14, 2001 Strong father and husband_

Tears began flowing down her face, and she smiled. She went to her parents favorite rosebush and pulled some roses off. The roses were an elegant blue, with some white mixed in certain spots. She went back to the tombstone, got on her knees, and placed the roses at the foot of the stone.

"Replacing the ones from nine years ago." she said, "I didn't have a chance to give them to you." She got up and dusted her knees off. She turned around and went back in the mansion. She smelled the air, took in the surrounding one more time and walked out the front door. As Sakura was walking, she became engrossed in her thoughts.

_Never thought I'd ever go back to that place. _She thought. _I should do that again. It felt good being there, after waiting for so long. _After ten minutes of walking, she was back at the academy. She never liked being there, but it was the only place she could live at. It was almost dark, and the sun had already set. Sakura made sure she avoided getting seen by the night class and went into the sun dorm. She went up a staircase and through many hallways until she found her room. She entered her room, and closed the door. When she turned towards her bed, she saw Zero sitting there with a serious look on his face. She became furious.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Sakura demanded, "Are you even supposed to be here!" He got up and walked pass her, then, he opened the door.

"The chairman wants you." he simply said. She looked at him with anger, and left the room.

"Are you going to answer the questions?" she asked. Zero didn't answer, and she sighed. They walked in silence until she got to the chairman's office. They entered the office, and Sakura stood in front of the chairman's desk. Zero stood in the back. The chairman turned around and gave her a grim look.

"You've been going to your classes late too much." He stated. "I'm beginning to-" She cut him off.

"I've been having nightmares." she said quietly. "For a while, and I have no idea how to make them stop. That's why I've been late to class, and they just recently got worse..." He didn't answer. So, she continued on. "I went back, someone buried them..." He once again, didn't answer. A few minute passed until he responded to her words.

"Who knows about this?" he asked.

"No one." she said strongly. "Besides this person here." And Sakura pointed to Zero in the back. He didn't reply to the finger pointing. "But, I'll make sure he doesn't tell." The chairman nodded, and sat in his chair.

"I want you to stay in your room for the night." He ordered, "And you will not be going to your classes tomorrow." She nodded with understanding. "If anything happens, you let me know. I am your legal guardian so, please. Listen just this once. OK?" She nodded again and walked out the office with Zero not too far behind her. She sighed.

_I thought for sure that he would've gotten me to do something ridiculous. _She thought. _At least I don't have to hid the nightmares from him anymore. _Zero touched her back, and she realized that she had stopped walking. She looked behind at Zero.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered. They continued walking, once again in silence until she got to her room. She thanked Zero, opened the door and went in. She let go a large breath of air. She hustled to her bed, and sat on the sheets. She let herself fall back and laid on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, and was once again lost in her own thoughts.

_I wonder what would happen if Zero knew everything about me. _She thought. _Would he hate me like he does the night class? I remember the night he came home for the first time... _

_**flashback**_

_Yuki and I were sitting on the couch reading a story book about a princess locked in a tall tower. The front door opens and we turn to see Cross with a boy about a year older than us, covered with blood. We looked at him in horror. _

"_Vampires killed his family." Cross said. "He will be living with us from now on." Yuki sat there unsure of what to do. I got up and went towards the boy. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and didn't even look at me. I got a hand towel and got it partly wet. I went towards Zero and went on my knees. _

"_Take your shirt off." I ordered. He did as he was told, and took the shirt off. Blood was all over his neck and the stench was overbearing. I kept myself in control through the smell, and began wiping blood off his neck. He continued to be silent, and the room grew into an awkward state. I looked at his face and eyes, they seemed almost emotionless. But, I could sense that there was anguish and pain. _

"_You wanna tell me about yourself?" I asked. No answer. "You wanna tell me about your family?" That hit a nerve and he turned away from me. I looked at him with such sadness. I got up and tossed the towel in the hamper. _

"_Cross will have a shirt for you." I said. "I have to go." I left the bathroom, and closed the door. My hands were still on the door, and they slowly slid off it. _

_Poor boy. I thought. I hope he'll be OK._

_*End of Flashback* _

_He's like me... he lost everything because of a vampire. _She thought. _He can't know because then,_ _he'll figure out I'm a pureblood. Then, he'll hate me forever. _She covered her eyes with her arms and groaned. A few minutes later, she could smell an overwhelming stench. She sat up and smelled the air. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she realized what the smell is. It was blood, Yuki's. She got off the bed and ran out the room...

* * *

**Do you have an idea what Sakura looks like? Draw it and i would love to see what you come up with! ^o^**

**Sakura:This will be interesting...**

**Me:Don't be that way... It'll be fun for the people that wanna draw you! O.O **

**Please review! **


	4. Zero's Secrets Revealed

**Sorry it took so long for me to write the story! I was very busy. Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's Zero." she said to herself, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." The closer she got, the stronger the scent became. When she was sure that the smell of blood wasn't going to get any stronger, she stopped running. Sakura reached a set of stairs, and hid in the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She could see Zero fangs injected in Yuki's neck. Her eyes were wide with fear, and Zero's eyes were red with hunger.

"Zero." she started, "Stop it!" she pushed Zero away and went back. Yuki's hand went to her wound, and a drop of blood fell and plopped on the ground. He looked at the blood then at Yuki. His eyes grew wide and the red in his eyes disappeared. His arm went in front of his mouth, and they just stared at each other.

"Zero..." she started, "Is a vampire!" Sakura could only watch, her face as calm and peaceful as it could be.

"Yuki..." Zero began, "I'm..." He took one step forward and she backed away. He stopped and just continued to look at her.

"Yuki." Someone said. They turned to see a person Sakura had never met before. His uniform was white...

_He's part of the night class? _Sakura thought. _He's so familiar..._

"Have you fallen to the beast that seeks the scent of blood?" He asked, "Zero..." A flashback fell into Yuki's head. The moment he saved her from the vampire.

_The shame of vampires... _Her eyes grew wide.

_Zero will be killed! _She thought. She ran in front of Kaname and held her arms out.

"Stop Kaname..." She began feeling faint and couldn't stay up. Yuki's legs gave way and she fell back. Zero caught her.

"Yuki." He said quietly.

"You aren't controlling your hunger for blood. Now Yuki can't stay upright." He stated. Kaname took her from Zero and was now holding her in his arms. "Is Yuki's blood really that good?" Zero's eyes grew wide and he began looking at his hand. Blotches of blood stained his hand. Kaname left him and went up the stairs with Yuki in his arms.

_Poor Zero... _She thought. _He must be hurting a lot. He probably hates himself because of what he's become... _She went back to her room, and closed the door. She went towards the mirror, looked at her reflection. Her hair was a long and silky silver, and her eyes were a dark mysterious green.

"Why must I be this way?" she asked herself, "This creature is not what I want to be... " She sighed and touched the glass. Then her hand fell to her side and she walked to her bed. She sat down, and looked out the window. It was a full moon. Sakura was always mesmerized by the moon, just by the way it lit up the night sky. It made her feel at peace with herself, even through the events that happened to her. She always felt at peace when she saw it. She was lying down now and her eyes were trying to stay open. A few minutes later she was fast asleep...

She woke up the next morning to the brightness of the suns rays. She squinted and looked at the clock. 11:30.

_That's really late. _she thought. _even for me. _She got off the bed, grabbed some cloths from a drawer and went into the bathroom. Her hair was a mess, and her uniform was all wrinkled. She sighed and took the uniform off. She put on a blue shirt with the words 'Try me' written on the front and she put on light blue skinny jeans. She tossed her uniform in the hamper and brushed her teeth. After she was done, she left the bathroom and took the brush that she left on the bed and brushed her hair.

Slowly but surely, she finished. Sakura put her shoes on and left shortly thereafter. She went through hallways and down stairs until she got outside. She never realized how bright the sun was until she got outside. She had to put her hand over her eyes for almost thirty minutes. After that, she went to the market and wandered around, since that was all she could do. She came upon a stall that sold jewelery. A necklace caught her eye. It was a red ruby cut to look like a heart. There was wire meant to look like leaves, wrapped around the ruby. And it hung on a black chain.

"How much?" she asked. The man didn't looked at all amused or excited that she was going buy it.

"30 dollars." Sakura made a gruff sound but gave him the money. He handed it to her and she put it in her pocket. She continued walkining around the market. Once, she got bored, she went back to the academy.

It was almost 7:00 now. She had used so much of her time just walking around, and looking at everything that was at the market. Not only that, but she was talking to many people she had never seem before. She actually had a fun day. She opened the door of the sun dorm, to see Zero. He was actually on his way out. Sakura looked at him with no surprise.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"None of your business." She looked as though she was hurt.

"Well that was mean." she retorted. Zero walked past her, and she just stood there thinking of options.

_Should I follow him? _She thought. _He'd be mad wouldn't he? Well, it's not like he could smell me anyway. _It was decided, she was going to follow him. She stayed yards away from him to make sure that he didn't catch her. She followed him for an hour until she heard a voice. It was Yuki's.

"Zero!" she yelled. Sakura hid from sight and watched. Yuki hugged him from his back and she held on tight. "Everything is fine now!"

"Yuki..."

"I don't understand anything that's going on but... I've watched you for four years Zero. So, I'm not afraid. I... I'll Support you."

"Yuki..." Zero looked up at the sky, and they stayed like that for a while. Sakua smiled, and quietly left them two alone...

* * *

**Please review! Let me know if the chapter's getting confusing, and the offer for what you think Sakura looks like is still standing! There is no bad drawing. **


	5. Encounter

**Sorry for taking a while to upload chapter four. I had a lot of hw. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was getting late and Sakura started running from the Kiyomizu Mansion as fast as she could. Ever since the day she went back and saw her parents graves, she's been going every day she doesn't have school (which is every single day until the chairman can figure things out).She didn't want Cross to lecture her again for being at his office late again and events from a few days ago and more had caused the chairman to worry. She didn't like that.

_What if he puts me in the night class? _She thought. _I don't wanna go there! I want nothing to do with the night class or vampires Even if I am one. I was able to hid what I am for so long, I'm not going to let all that work to go to waste! _She ran to the sun dorm and continued to run until she reached the chairman's office. She went into the room and let out a breath of relief. She looked up to see the Cross's serious face. Sakura gave a nervous look and scratched her head.

"Sorry?" she asked. He didn't answer, and she moved in front of the desk. He sighed and sat down in his chair.

"You want to tell me why you're always late?" he asked. Sakura didn't answer so, he took it as a no. "I'm worried about you Sakura. You might not be going to school right now, but that doesn't mean you can run off where ever you want and get away with it. There's dangers and you being who you are, that only makes them worse."

"What do you expect me to do then?" she questioned, "It's not like I have anything to do here. So, of course I'd leave for a while." Her face lit up as she was trying to comfort him and her hands went onto the desk. "That doesn't mean I'd leave and never come back, and I'm never gone for that long anyway."

"But you're always late."

"..." Sakura's hands fell to her side and she sat on the arm of a sofa. "what do you want to do then?" He seemed lost in his thoughts for a little while, then he nodded.

"I'd rather if you went into the night-" Sakura cut him off.

"No." she said.

"What?"

"NO." she said, "I'm not going into that class full of... of... _Them_" She stated, "I'm not going. You can't force me. I haven't done anything to get put there. I act perfectly human. Zero can't tell, and I've been able to avoid the night class for so long." He sighed and got out of the chair. He went around the desk and towards her. Cross put a hand on her shoulders. She stepped from his touch and left the room. Sakura went down stairs and through hallways until she got to the classroom that the vampires were learning in. She tried listening to everything they were learning and tried to understand the bits and pieces of it. It was all about their customs and whatnot. The door opened and she hid behind a wall. It was a guy with and eyes patch, and he was smoking a cigarette. Once she was gone, she started coming out of hiding. She bumped into someone and looked up. It was that guy she saw the other night. The one that asked if Zero had 'fallen to the beast that searches for blood.' His eyes narrowed, and her eyes grew wide as she realized what she ran into. A night class student... A...

"Vampire..." She whispered. She stepped back and ran faster than she ever did before. A blond with bright blue eyes went towards him.

"Kaname." He said, "Did she just-" He was cut off.

" Aidou, I want you to keep an eye on her." he said, "I don't think she is what she wants everyone to think." Adiou nodded and started going after her.

_What's that girl got to do with Kaname I wonder. _He thought.

Sakura went into her room and shut the door. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide open.

_I just met a night class student! _She thought. _Him, of all the vampires in the night class. Him? And the way he looked at me. I think he know what I am. What am I to do? I'm going to have to go to the night class for sure. _

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" She yelled, "What was I thinking?" She groaned and her hands went onto her face.

"Sakura?" Someone said, "That is your name right?" Her hands fell and she turned her head to see the person that was with Kaname. She got up and started stepping back.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "If you've got nothing to discuss with me, then I suggest you leave." Her eyes began to flare and Aidou seemed shocked.

"Aren't you happy that a night class student has come into your room?" he asked.

"Should I be?"

"Well, yeah." he started, "Unless you've got something against the night class." She didn't answer. "Kaname told me to keep and eye on you. I didn't understand why until now. He knew right when he saw your face, and once I see it now. You look nothing like a human. Your porcelain skin color, and your eyes... Your features belong to those of the Kiyomizu family"

"..." Sakura's eyes began to fill with panic. Aidou looked into her eyes and smirked.

"You're a Pureblood aren't you?"

* * *

**Please review! Tell me if i jumbled things up and it gets confusing. And if you have any ideas for chapter five... let me know. **


	6. Meeting in the Morning

**Chapter five! Yay! I had a lot of fun this chapter! Let my know if any part of it confuses you, and I'll try my best to change it so it's better understandable! I do not own vampire knight. **

* * *

"You're a Pureblood aren't you?"

She didn't know what to do. Should she run the hell out of her room, or should she try to bribe? She chose another option. Beg, beg like crazy.

"Please don't tell anyone." she said, "Please." Aidou turned towards the door. Sakura grabbed his sleeve and he turned to look at her. She gave him with a pleading look.

_What the hell? _He thought. _This is supposed to be a Pureblood? Is she really that desperate? _Her eye color changed to a light green.

"You have no idea why I hid from your world..." She began. "you have no idea the pain I went through to have done something as stupid as become a day class student."

"I don't care." He pulled away from her hand.

"Please." She said, "Please. Are you really that heartless?" He didn't answer. He looked into her eyes, and scanned her body. His face was giving off a look of approval. She frowned.

_Man she's so hot. _He thought. Aidou smiled to himself as an idea came into his head. He came back into reality to find Sakura looking at him with frustration.

"I won't tell anyone." he said. Sakura was about to sigh with relief. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You will meet me every morning after I'm done with my classes." Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Wha- No!" she yelled, "No way! Absolutely not! I don't even know you! What makes you think I'll sit with some stranger until he says I can leave!"

"Then I guess you don't care about this secret of yours..." Adiou began walking away towards the entrance. Sakura ran in front of him and blocked the way.

"Okay." She sighed, "Okay, whatever. Where am I going to meet you though?" He looked up at the ceiling and got lost in his thoughts.

_Where I wonder... _He thought. _Not at the moon dorms. Kaname would find out. Maybe in her room, but there's Zero. I'm sure I'll be able to keep him lost. After all, he's got school. _It was decided.

"In your room." he stated, "Zero will be lost in school so that's a good time for me to enter without getting spotted." She didn't respond. She moved out of Aidou's way, and looked into his eyes. She never noticed before, but his eyes were an icy blue, and his hair, a brilliant blond.

"As long as there's no sex involved." She said, "Then it's fine." Aidou smiled to himself and left her room. As he was walking farther from her room he heard her voice.

"There better not be sex!" she yelled. He smiled again and left for his dorm.

Sakura sat on her bed and sighed. Now she had two problems. One, she was at risk of her secret getting out, and two, what's his face was going to be in her room every morning. Was he going to bother her in an hour? Two? He did say in the morning. Whenever things like this happened, it was always between a human, and she always erased their memory. But Aidou? No way could she cause a Noble to forget meeting her. Whatever it was that life was giving her, it wasn't happiness. She groaned and got off the bed. She stripped off her uniform and bra. Then she went to her bureau and opened a drawer. She put on a black nightgown, with purple lace as her straps and purple lace on the edge of the gown. There was a slit that almost went up to her underwear. That had lace on the edge as well. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then she went back into her room. She grabbed a case of blood tablets and went to her bed. She went to her bed and placed a blood tablet in a glass of water that was placed on the table by her bed. Once the tablet dissolved, she took sips of the concoction. Sakura opened the covers of her bed and went inside them. She closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep. No luck. She turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

_Life is such a nuisance. _She thought. _It's always throwing things at me. _After a few minute, she fell asleep.

"Sakura..." Someone whispered, "Sakura..." She groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. It was Aidou. Of course. She sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms. She didn't have a single dream. Her eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't have a nightmare! She looked at the clock, eight. She only slept for four hours. She groaned once again and looked up at Aidou.

"You meant today?" He nodded. She groaned for the third time and got out of bed. He saw her nightgown, smiled, and nodded with approval. She replied by grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face. She grabbed cloths from the bureau and went into the bathroom. She took off her nightgown and put on her regular cloths. Light blue skinny jeans with silver chains hanging off the belt loops. Her shirt was white with a green rose printed on the front that seemed to flow in the wind. She got out of the bathroom to see Aidou taking sips of her drink. She went up to him and took the glass out his hand. She put it on her desk and looked at him.

"If I'm going to do this every morning..." He began. "Then I have to know more about you ya know?" He smiled. Oh god. Was he flirting with her? Is that why he wanted this meet every morning? To flirt with her? She didn't like it, but then again... She thought it funny to watch people flirt. Even if it wasn't herself. She sat on her bed and looked at Aidou.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.  
"Who said I wanted to know specificity?"

"Well you want to know something..." Sakura muttered. She sighed. This was going to be a long day for her. If it came to that, of course. "Well, then you probably want to know why I hid from the vampire world." He didn't answer so she continued. "Long story short. When I was little, I found my parents dead in their study. Turned out that someone wanted them dead for my blood. I forgot his name. Anyway, he wanted my blood and someone saved me. Every day since then, I thought it was my fault they died. So, I hid. I didn't want anything like that to happen to the people I cared for. IF I had people to care for. I was lucky to have hid from you guys for almost nine years. Then I made the move to try to listen to the night class, and that's where I met you and you blackmailed me." He smiled.

_Oh my god. _She thought. _He's so stupid!_ She continued on.

"My life before that was nothing but bliss." She started. "My parents loved me a lot and I saw how much happiness I gave them whenever I looked into they're eyes. I never went outside except for the private garden, but I was happy even if I didn't go out of the mansion." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_I wish I could relive it. _She knew she never could. Her parents were gone and she was a vampire. Doomed to live for ages. The look on her face made Aidou feel bad.

_She's really blaming herself for her parents death? _He thought. _Never knew a Pureblood could do that. She doesn't seem to know how to keep her emotions in check. I bet she does though... _Sakura looked at him and frowned. She could tell by the look on his face, he was feeling sorry for her.

"Hm... I never knew you felt Pity." She scowled, "That's almost _human_of you." Ouch. He flinched. Even though he didn't care much for other people and their words besides Kaname. He still felt hurt at insults like those. Even if he didn't know the person.

"Sakura..." He said. She looked at him with wonder. Wondering if he would ask her for something she didn't want to give. Then she saw the hurt on his face.

_He has feelings too? _She thought. _Man. I really need to watch what I say. But what can I say. I don't like the guy, and he's keeping me captive in my own room! _After a few minutes though, her conscience took over.

"I'm sorry." She said. Aidou was shocked to hear that coming from her mouth. He thought she hated his kind, even though she is one of them herself. He didn't understand why she would apologize if she wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't know what to say.

_She is by far, the strangest Pureblood I've ever met. _He thought. _One minute she's talking crap, the next she is apologizing? Why doesn't she just not say it in the first place? _A question popped in his head, and he thought to change the subject

"Have you ever tasted blood before?" He asked. Surprised at the sudden question, she shook her head.

"Never have." She stated, "Never really needed it I guess. My parent kept my isolated so... And I always had to use blood pills when Cross was raising me." He smiled to himself and put his neck in front of her face.

"Try it." He said, "You'll like it." She became disgusted and pushed his neck out of her line of sight. She got off the bed and looked at Aidou with anger.

"No!" She yelled, "You can go to hell!" She walked to her door, opened it and looked at Aidou. "Leave." He smiled.

"I guess you don't care about you're secret." he said. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, not anymore." She said plainly. "As long as you leave me alone, then go right ahead and tell." He got up and walked out the door without looking at Sakura.

"I'm not going to tell." He said, as he was walking away from her door. "Cause that means I won't have you all to myself." He smiled and continued walking away.

Sakura fell onto the soft mattress of her bed. She turned her head and looked out the window, then to the door.

"What an idiot."

* * *

**Please review! **


	7. Remembering the Past

Sakura ran out of the sun dorm with only one thought in her mind. Her parents. She missed them dearly, and with all that has happened, nothing was the way it used to be. She wanted to go to the mansion yesterday but she didn't want to risk it with Aidou around. After ten minutes of running, she came upon the mansion. She entered and went straight into the garden. Sakura picked their favorite roses and placed them on their grave. She went on her knees and looked at the graves.

"Life's been so difficult..." She began, "Nothing was the way it used to be, and I miss you so much..." Her voice began shaking, as past memories once again flooded her mind. A distinct memory came into her head. One that made her miss them the most.

_*Flashback_

_It was nighttime and Sakura and her parents were sitting on a blanket. Her parents were reading a story to her. She was in the middle of them looking at the pictures that depicted each scene with awe._

"_What happened next mommy?" Sakura asked. Her mother smiled. _

"_The handsome prince found the princess in the room..." She continued, "He gave her a kiss that would soon wake up and soon after, they got married and lived happily ever after." She closed the book and looked at Sakura to see that she was smiling with such joy. _

"_Time for bed." Her dad said. _

"_Oh dad!" She exclaimed, "Just a little longer!" He shook his head. _

"_You need to get your sleep." _

"_Oh come on Hikaru." Her mother said, "Lets just lay and look at the stars for a while." He pondered over it for a while then sighed. _

"_Alright..." Sakura squealed with joy as they all had laid down and stared up at the stars. Her mom was pointing out _the_ constellations as Sakura looked up in awe. Her dad was watching with amusement and smiled every time she looked his way._

_Twenty minutes later... Sakura was sound asleep._

_*End of Flashback_

She missed those moments. Even if people thought they didn't mean anything, they meant _everything_ to her. They always made her smile. Even in the darkest times, she always smiled when she remembered her treasured thoughts, but now... She wasn't smiling, she couldn't smile. Being in that house brought back memories that affected her the most. Being in the place where she was as a child intensified feelings that caused her to get depressed. Tears fell down her face and she couldn't help but sob. She never thought she'd be crying like this again. She was missing them now more than ever. Seeing their dead bodies in that room that night and the fact that she had no idea it happened before she went in there, killed her. She thought that maybe she could have done something to prevent their deaths. Sakura was seven at the time, and even now, she continued to think she could have saved them. That guy wanted her blood so badly that he killed her parents over it. She couldn't help but feel as though it was her fault. That her parents death was all weighed onto her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she began to smell another vampire. She turned around and her eyes grew wide as she saw that it was Aidou. He was watching her, no concern was shown on his face. She couldn't even tell if he was feeling anything at all. Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She was trying her best to keep her emotions in check, but they got the best of her. She fell on her knees and the tears continued to flow down her face. He just watched her and saw the feelings of loneliness and depression. He told himself he didn't care, but really... He did, so Aidou walked toward her and went on his knees, but he said nothing while she was crying, and did nothing to comfort her.

After ten minutes, she stopped crying and looked at him. Her eyes were red from all the tears and her face was stained, with tear marks. She brushed off the recent feelings and focused on Aidou.

"Did you follow me?" She asked, he nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted to know what you do after I leave." He smirked, "You not having school and all."

"But why?" she asked, "You never would've cared before, right?"

"..." She got up and looked down on him.

"Did you tell the night class president?" she asked. There wasn't an answer to that question either. "I don't understand you. Didn't you just threaten me yesterday? And now you're acting as though nothing happened?" She got up on her feet and went into the house. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

_What's going on with him? _She thought. _I haven't even known him for that long and I can already tell he doesn't usually act this way. He seems the type of person who wants attention and who wouldn't really care about anyone but himself... Except maybe his president. _She stopped, as soon as she realized that she was about to enter the study without even knowing it. Her hands began to shake as she touched the door to the study. Sakura didn't know why the past was having such an effect on her, and she wasn't sure if she should risk it to try to find out why. Aidou followed and stopped behind her. He walked by her and looked at her face. He saw uncertainty and pain.

"What's the deal? Why'd you stop here?" He asked. He began to open it.

"Don't!" She yelled.

"It's just a roo-" He stopped once he smelt the faint traces of blood and saw the stains of it. His eyes grew wide as he continued to walk to the center of the room. "What?" She just watched while she finally saw emotion showing on his face. It was Horror, and confusion.

"Confused?" She asked. He nodded.

"What's with all the blood?" He asked, "And why hasn't anyone cleaned all this up?"

"I came in here to find my parents dead." She stated, "And you're the second person to be here in nine years..." Once again, feelings from that moment rushed into her once she came into the room. She began to shake but tried her best to control her emotions. This time, she was victorious. It was obviously too late to clean the mess up, and she would never be able to get rid of the scent until it faded away. She stepped on something and she looked down. She saw the roses that she was going to give her parents before that fatal moment, It was all dried up and breaking in some parts. She bent down and picked it up. She looked at it and she was feeling very hurt, cause she was missing them even more. Aidou looked at her and then at the bundle.

"What's so important about those?" He asked, "They're just dead flowers."

"I was planning on giving these to them before I came in to find..." She started, "This."

"..." Sakura put them on the desk and walked to the door. She stood there waiting for Aidou.

"Time to go..." He looked up and walked past her. They went out the door and Sakura closed it. It was silent on the walk back to the Academy.

_I didn't know that she was dealing with that much... _He thought.

* * *

**Onto chapter 7! **


	8. An Alarming Dream

**I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time! I was so caugh up with school and I kinda had a writters block of sorts. I'm back on track now and I hope you like this chapter. It was a thrill writting this! **

**I do not own VK! Only my OC! **

**Also, I know this chapter might be kinda short. I was aiming for the chapter to be mostly about a dream that Sakura has. **

* * *

The way back to the dorms was quiet and awkward. There was nothing Aidou and Sakura were to speak of. He knew now and that was that. She couldn't just make him forget about the event that occurred earlier. Therefore, she had no choice but to trust that he wouldn't tell anyone about her parents. Still, she was unsure if she was right to tell him about that night and if she was right to trust him. Yeah he hadn't told anyone about her yet but he was still a night class student and a vampire at that. She can't trust a vampire, never could. She might be a vampire herself but it didn't matter. She still never could trust one of her kind, but now… she wasn't so sure.

After walking for a couple more minutes they came upon the sun dorm, and it was almost nightfall. They went in and walked up stairs and through hallways before getting to Sakura's room. She opened the door and didn't bother turn to face Aidou.

"Good night Aidou." She said and at that, she closed the door not bothering to hear what he might've had to say. She was exhausted and conflicted enough that all she wanted to do was sleep and dream about what it would've been like if her parents were still alive. After ten minutes, Sakura fell asleep thinking about the what-if's that were going through her head.

_She looked in a mirror, she saw her old vampire self. Long Silver hair, striking green eye, and her awfully pale skin. Sakura touched the mirror. Then, her hand slowl__y slid off the glass. She sighed. _

"_Why do I even try?" She asked herself, "Why do I even try to accept that this is what I am?" All of a sudden, the mirror began to crack. Then it shattered. She put her arms in front of herself in defense. _

"_Because you want to think that your parents death wasn't all your fault..." A voice said mockingly. Sakura turned around and saw herself but, then again it didn't seem like her. The girl in front of her seemed to be nothing like the conflicted and depressed girl with the low self-esteem. This girl was smiling and she seemed different and Sakura wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad. "You want to believe that it wasn't your fault. So you try your best to believe that and you just keep on thinking that you can accept yourself through that belief." The 'other Sakura' began to slowly walk up to her. She walked around her and picked up a strand of her hair. Then she plucked it. Sakura winced at that and just continued to watch what seemed to be her exact opposite. _

"_Just who are you supposed to be?" She asked. The other Sakura gave a wicked smile. _

"_I'm you." She stated, "I'm what could be and what might be later in the future. I'm everything that you would become if you would just accept yourself and accept that our parents are dead because of our blood." _

"_What?" The other Sakura continued to walk around her. _

"_The man that tried to kill us." She stated, "He killed our parents because he wanted us. He wanted us for our blood and he killed mom and dad because they didn't want to give up their only daughter to a man that only wanted one thing from us, from you." She was beginning to wonder if this other self was right. Yeah she might' have been blaming herself not too long ago but she was trying to believe that she did nothing to cause their death. In truth she did nothing at all, but in a way... she still thought that it was her fault. Yet, she still didn't grasp what her other self was saying. _

"_I still don't understand..." She said quietly. Her opposite sighed. _

"_You haven't accepted yourself as a pureblood because that man killed our parents for your pureblood qualities." She explained. "You haven't accepted that you are a pureblood because deep down you know that it's not you in general. It's **because **of our pureblood genes that made that man kill our parents for our blood. You though, have been blaming every single part of you. " The other self let go of the strand of hair and it slowly fell on the white floor. _

"_..." Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. She now understood what her other self was saying but she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. How is it that she should only blame her blood? How is it that she was blaming her whole being and not her blood and genes? Her other self began to laugh and Sakura looked up at her. _

"_You don't believe even yourself..." She muttered, "How pathetic could you get...?" _

"_Don't you feel the same?" Sakura questioned. Her other self shook her head and gave a wicked smile again. _

"_Remember that I'm what could be." She said, "I'm part of you yet I guess you could say that I'm a part that only wakes up when you accept yourself and everything that has come to light." She began to disappear from bottom to top. _

"_Wai-" Sakura was interrupted. _

"But r_emember this." Her other self ordered, "when you begin to acquire my personality I guess you could say. You might never be the same again." She started to laugh and even when she was gone... her laugh seemed to still linger in what seemed to be a never ending sound... _

Sakura woke up with a jolt and all of a sudden sat up. She was wet with sweat and was filled with a fear similar to the one from that fateful night.

"what..." She gasped, "was that? What kind of dream was that?"

* * *

**Onto Chapter eight! XD Reviews greatly appreciated! Also, my sister has an account on here its JacyJade and her story is A Turn of Events. I would really appreciate it if you could read it and review! thank you! And also, I might some minor changes to the story. Cause now that I really read through the whole story... I'm not exactly sasified with I wrote. T.T **


	9. Truths, Lies, and Maria Kurenai

**It's been a while since the last update. I was trying to figure out what i wanted to happen in the chapter and I'm quite happy with it. **

**Sakura: I'm not. T.T **

**Me: Do you think I care? I'm the author. You have no say in the matter. **

**Sakura: ... (scoff) **

**Reviews give me fuel to write my story so please review huh? O.O **

** Thanks for reading! -HichiShirosaki**

* * *

It was the last class of the day and Sakura had no luck of forgetting that dream she had the night before.

_When you begin to acquire my personality I guess you could say, you might never be the same again._ Those words replayed over and over in her head. She had no idea what her opposite meant by that. She also had so many questions that brewed since she woke up from that terrible dream and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't the actual dream the frightened her.

"Sakura..." a voice whispered, "Sakura!" She returned from her thoughts and turned to her left. Yuki was looking at her with worry.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked, "You've been like this all day." Sakaura shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine." She responded, "No need to worry. I'm just tired." By the way Yuki was looking at her, Sakura could tell that she didn't believe her. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine... Alright?" After another look of uncertainty, she turned back towards the lecture that was being given. Relieved that she was being left alone now, Sakura went back to nothing but her thoughts.

_Should I be worried about what the 'other me' said? _She thought. _Or should I be worried about the fact that I'm __even scared about this at all? _She sighed.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone began putting their books in their bags and began leaving the classroom. Sakura waited until most of the students left before she packed her bag and headed out the door. When she got past the classroom door she saw Yuki standing by a window looking out at the sky. She stopped and watched her.

"I thought you'd be with Yuri and Zero." Sakura said. Yuki looked up and smiled.

"They can wait for me for a little while." She responded, "They're not going to be upset with me if I don't hang out with them. I wanted to talk to you for a little while." Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever you say Disciplinary Committee." Sakura began walking away and Yuki caught up soon after. They were walking in complete silence until Yuki decided to break it.

"You've been awfully busy since you saw the head master a few days ago." Sakura nodded.

"If you think going places because of boredom is busy then okay." Sakura said, "Why are you even asking me anyway?" She shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yuki asked, "You worry me Sakura." She scoffed. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, "says the girl that has a level E to worry about. As far as I'm concerned you have no time to worry about me." She stopped walking and just stared at Sakura as she was continuing to walk down the hall.

"You-" She began, "You know about Zero?" Sakura stopped and turned back towards Yuki with a surprised look on her face.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" She questioned. "Why wouldn't I know? The way he smells and acts around you. For me, it's obvious."

"..." Now that she thought about it, she should have realized it sooner. Of course Sakura would know, she was a vampire. Like all vampires but then again, not. Yuki had been around her for so long, that she never remembered that she would be able to do things that humans couldn't do. Sakura looked outside a window, then looked back at her.

"You should go." She said, "You don't want to keep them wondering where you've gone now do you?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes, of course." She responded, "Bye, I'll see you later." Once she was sure Yuki was gone, Sakura sighed.

_Man, she really needs to learn to mind her own business. _She thought. She began walking again, going down several stairs and going through hallways before she exited the main building. She didn't bother go to the grass area in the middle of the main building because she just didn't feel like being bother by the day class students. Sakura continued walking towards the sun dorms. She went as fast as she could to the sun dorms so that if some of the night class students were out, they wouldn't bump into her. When she was sure she was in the green, she slowed down. If she bumped into the night class she would be in trouble. She hadn't even told the headmaster about Aidou.

_And I don't plan on telling him anyway... _She thought. _If he found out I'd definitely be put in the night class. _She shuddered, then something she should have noticed earlier came into her head. After nine hours of thinking about that dream she finally realized that Aidou hadn't gone up to her room and bothered her this morning. In some ways she was relieved but in other ways, it kind of bothered her. She didn't know why and thought about it for a moment. Maybe it was because she was tired of being alone and feeling lonely. Or maybe she was glad that someone was paying attention to her, vampire or not.

"Not that it matters anyway... " She muttered. "Right...?"She shook her head deciding that she didn't even want to go any further into her head. Sakura entered the sun dorms and had gone up stairs and through hallways until she got to her room. Once she got up to her room door, she began to smell a peculiar scent. It was the smell of another vampire, and it wasn't Aidou. She thought that it might be Zero but she remembered that he had to be with the head master, and the more she took in the scent, the more she began to notice that this scent was different from his.

_Why would Zero go to my room anyway? _She thought_. He has no business with me._ She ruled Zero out and burst into the room with anger.

"Whoever you are, what are you doing in my-"She stopped when she heard giggling. Sakura looked to her bed and saw a girl sitting on it. She had childlike features and her skin was pale and flawless. Her hair was a delicate light blue and some in the front was pulled into a small bun on the side of her head. Her eyes were a striking pale blue and she was smiling. She was wearing a night class uniform and she smelled of a vampire from the Noble class. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. The girl giggled.

"I'm Maria, Maria Kurenai." She said, "and you are Sakura Kiyomizu right?" Sakura was shocked. How did this girl know her name? And why was the name Maria so familiar? All Sakura did was nod, she didn't bother fight with Maria when Maria would probably say that her feature resemble her parents. "What's a pureblood like yourself doing in the day class?" Sakura completely forgot about the dream and any other thing that was making her uneasy besides the girl sitting on her bed for the time being. She was in a panic. Maria on the other hand, looked quite amused.

"I... um... I..." Sakura didn't have a response good enough to get Maria to leave her alone, and Maria knew it. She giggled again and smiled.

"You're awfully strange for a pureblood." She said, " And quite amusing too. I like you Sakura!"

_What? _She thought. _Amusing? Strange? _

"What do you mean by amusing?" Maria didn't give an answer and began walking to the window.

"I can't wait to tell Lord Kaname!" She said excitedly, "He's going to be so pleased! And if you're in the night class, I get to play with you more!" Maria jumped out the window and landed on the ground with ease.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, "Come back!" She could hear Maria giggled and ran towards the moon dorms.

"See you later Sakura!" She yelled. It was too late and Maria was too far away for Sakura to even bother go after her. She was frantic, scared, nervous, and she could barely process what Maria had said. What did Maria mean that she couldn't wait to tell Lord Kaname?

_Who is he anyways? _Sakura thought. _The night class president? And she called him Lord... Could he be a pureblood as well? Kaname... I feel like I've heard his name somewhere before. _She had never met any of the night class students except for Aidou, so she had no idea who this Kaname was. Realization came into her head when she finally processed all that was said to her.

"Wait... she's going to do what now!" She screeched, "Oh man I'm definitely going to the night class for sure now!" She sat on her bed, her hands now covering her face. "Oh damn it... What am I going to do now?"

_It's only a matter time... _

* * *

**I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted and hopefully this is it. What do you think you want to happen next? **


	10. No Buts

**Hello there! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time than anticipated! This is going to be very short as this will be somewhat of a filler that kinda hangs along the story line... I guess. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to write a much bigger chapter for ya! **

**Enjoy! (hopefully) **

** -HichiShirosaki **

* * *

"You know perfectly well what this means now don't you?" Cross asked. Sakura slowly nodded, waiting to hear the words she had always dreaded hearing. "You are to be transferred to the night class as soon as possible." She cringed at those words but nodded.

"Yes... Of course." She said quietly. Yuki and Kaname stood behind the coffee table. Yuki felt bad, really bad. She knew how much Sakura never wanted to be in the night class. She would have to dwell with her own kind whom she seemed to like better than when they were younger, but she didn't like them nonetheless.

Cross sighed at the sight of the expression on Sakura's face. It was a mixture of sadness and upset.

"There was no other option." He sighed, "I gave you the chance to live in secret from the vampire world because it was the choice you wanted to make, but now that most of night class have knowledge of you... I can't just let you be in the day class. You understand don't you?" She nodded and smiled. Yuki could tell though, that the smile was fake. Cross saw right through Sakura as well. He sighed again. "Anyway, Kaname and Yuki will get you acquainted with your room and get you acquainted with the students." She nodded and began leaving the room while Kaname followed after. Yuki however, stayed behind. She walked next to Cross and looked out the door that Sakura and Kaname exited through.

"Headmaster..." She began, "Are you sure you're making the right choice? Aren't you going to be worried for her?"

"I am, and I'm not sure I made the right choice." He admitted, "But there's nothing I can do. It was Kaname's order to put her in the night class anyway."

"But-"

"No buts." He said, "I can't go against what Kaname wants, you know that."

"..." She knew that and yet... she wanted to say something to Kaname about it. Even if he would say no, she wanted to speak her mind to Kaname. Tell him that Sakura wouldn't be comfortable in the night class. Maybe then he'd understand and let Sakura go back? Most likely not. Sakura will have to get used being in the night class whether she liked it or not.


	11. Troublesome Night?

**Hey again! This is my longest chapter by far. I kind of figured that since the last chapter was pretty short, I would write a much longer one for you guys. Sorry for taking so long!**

**Special thanks to: foxyanimegirl, The Silver Lark, Aubery09, ReaderWorm101, Wolfsbane-Nin. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! **

**Anyway, hope you like it! Enjoy! **

**~HichiShirosaki**

* * *

Sakura awoke slowly but surely, squinting against the light shown through her window. She stretched under the covers, sat up, and yawned.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Someone said. Sakura quickly turned towards the voice and saw a blonde male sitting in one of the light purple lounge chairs in her room. He got out of the chair and smiled.

"What are you doing in my room." She demanded.

"Lord Kaname wanted me to bring you your uniform." He said simply. It was then that she noticed he was holding her new uniform.

"Kaname? Oh yeah, the night class president right?" He nodded "Oh, and you could have placed the uniform on the chest while I was sleeping." She pointed to the small chest at the foot of her bed.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to introduce myself would I?" He asked.

"I guess not." She sighed. The blonde bowed.

"My name is Takuma Ichijou." He said. "And of course, you are Lady Sakura I presume?" All she could do was nod. There was no point in even denying it now, she wouldn't even be able to deny it anyway. "It's a pleasure to meet the newest addition of the night class." He laid the uniform on the round coffee table in the middle of the lounge chairs then he bowed once again. "Go to the main lounge once you're done getting ready." He left the room and she sighed.

"Wonderful." She muttered, "First day with the night class and I'm already being treated like I'm something special..."

Sakura sat in her bed for a few minute and looked around her new room. The room was rather big in size compared to the room she had slept in for years. The room contained a queen sized bed in the middle of the wall farthest from the door. There was a cherry wood nightstand to the right of the bed and on it was the blood tablet case she had for years. Up against a corner of the room to her left was a mirror that was as tall as her and it had small designs of thorny vines surrounding the glass reflection. Off to the far corner to the left, there was a small, round, oak coffee table. Around it were two lavender colored lounge chairs that Sakura could sit in if she wanted to read or do homework. Next to a lounge chair, up against the wall to the left, was a small bookcase that didn't have any books whatsoever. About a meter away from the door leading out of her room, up against the corner to the far right, there was a glass case where she could put glass or porcelain figurines, if she had any. Fat chance the glass case was going to be used anytime soon though. It made Sakura wonder why they would even bother place the empty furniture in the room. She noticed a bathroom door to the right and next to the door was an oak drawer. Her bag was in place in front of the drawers, ready for her things to be unpacked and placed where ever she preferred them to be. Although she had already began unpacking last night, she was too tired from all the stress and decided later that night she would continue it whenever she came around to it.

Sighing, she got out of the covers and crawled over to the chest at the foot of the bed. She then grabbed the clothes and got off the bed and into the bathroom. Once she stripped out of her cloths, her hands turned the shower on and changed the temperature of the water to fit her preference. She got in the shower and closed the curtains. The warm water hit her back as she stood there thinking about the dream she had a few days before.

_Is that "other me" right? _She asked herself. _Must I accept myself in order to let things go? Lingering on the past isn't going to get me anywhere right? After all, it's not like I can really reject my status __anymore. _She sighed as she turned around and let the water hit her face. She grabbed her hair and pulled it over her shoulders and over her chest. _It's not like I really cared about my status anyway, right? _She continued on with her shower and shampooed and rinsed. She got out of the shower and got dressed, then left the bathroom and walked over to the mirror.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and was quite pleased with what she saw.

"Huh." She muttered, "I look better in this than the day class uniforms. Who knew."She grabbed her brush from her desk and sat on her bed. She slowly brushed out her hair to prevent split ends and put her shoes on. Tossing the brush on her bed, she grabbed the bag sitting on the coffee table. She then, left her room and locked the door. She went down hallways until she came across the large stairs that led to the front door of the moon dormitory. There were many students chattering and making conversation. Meanwhile, Takuma noticed Sakura coming down the stairs and smiled.

"You finally came." He said. Silence had entered the room. As she walked down the stairs, a set of bright blue eyes caught her attention. They were Aido's eyes and they bore through her like a laser. She ignored it as best she could and smiled softly when she came to the end of the stairs. Takuma bowed and soon, everyone did the same. This irritated Sakura greatly. She didn't want to be treated like royalty. The students stopped bowing and Takuma smiled. "The uniform fits you wonderfully."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura said quietly. "I think so too..." She smiled again, but it was barely enough to be considered one.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked. She nodded not saying a word.

_Why are you even asking me now! _She thought, _you could have asked when you came in my room earlier this morning! _

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Someone asked. Her thoughts were interrupted and her head turned towards the origin of the voice. Kaname was seen going towards her with a smile that she just couldn't describe.

"No." She responded, "Not really. I'm not interested in pointless chatter."

"And what would you consider to be pointless chatter?" He questioned.

"You tell me." She retorted, "Even if you can't tell me now, I'm sure you can figure it out eventually. You are a Pureblood after all, aren't you?" There were murmurs coming from the students that were watching both Sakura and Kaname. A girl of medium height and light brown hair and eyes ran towards Sakura with an angry look in her eyes.

"How dare you talk to Lord Kaname that way!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't talk to him in any way." Sakura remarked, "I simply made a statement and asked a question. There is really no need for you to make a commotion of it." The girl looked quite angry.

"Why you..." She began.

"Ruka, it's quite alright." Kaname said.

"But Lord Kaname, she-" Ruka didn't bother continue what she was about to say and looked in Kaname's eyes, then she bowed. "Yes Lord Kaname, I understand." Then she stepped back and ran up the stairs and disappeared behind a wall.

"Please forgive her." He said to Sakura, "She isn't exactly the best vampire around here."

"Oh and you expect me to think you're any better?" She asked. Kaname didn't answer. She wasn't the least bit surprised by the lack of response. "That's what I thought." Yet his face remained unchanged, no emotion whatsoever. It was as though he had lost the ability to show his emotions. There was no evidence of happiness, nor sadness, nor disappointment. It was just blank. That fact that she couldn't sense anything actually frightened her, but not by much. Just enough to continue to be wary of him.

_I'm going to need to be careful around him. _She thought, _I don't know why but I feel like he's pulling something. I don't know what it is but I intend to fine out eventually. _The door of the mansion began to open and that caused her to leave her thoughts for the time being. Kaname walked past her and she stood there for what seemed like forever until someone grabbed her arm. She looked to her left to see Aidou. She never thought she would be glad to see a familiar face. Although she had only talked to him a few times and the first time, he had tried holding her against her will ; she thought that a familiar face was better than none at all.

"What did you think you were doing!" He hissed, "Talking to Lord Kaname like that." She was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth.

"What are you doing talking to me with such hostility!" She hissed back, "From what I remember, noble vampires don't talk to Purebloods in the way you are to me!"

' Yes, but I follow and obey Lord Kaname only. He's the only vampire I obey.' He whispered. She made a snicker and pulled away from his grip.

"That has nothing to do with what I was saying! And that doesn't mean you should talk like that to me." She replied. "I'm sure you know that. You've been around vampires much longer than I have." Sakura began to walk out of the Mansion and onto the bridge. Aidou looked at Sakura as she walked away and soon caught up with her.

'I thought you wanted nothing to do with vampires anyway.' He whispered, 'why let all those years go to waste?'

"It's not like I had a choice." She stated, "From what I remember, I was ratted out. So... I might as well get involved now." She remembered a simple sentence as it came into her head.

_I can't wait to tell Lord Kaname! _And she remembered who that annoying voice belonged to.

_Damn you Maria... _She thought. Then she looked around to see if Maria was around anywhere. She sighed and focused on the matter at hand.

"I don't think it really matters anymore anyway..." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Pureblood." She stated, "I've always been a Pureblood, I need to accept that and move on." They soon crossed the bridge and were coming across the gate where the night class are always greeted by the students from the day class.

~xXx~

"Step back!" Yuki yelled. "The night class needs to go through!"

"Oh I can't wait to see Idol!" A girl exclaimed. Zero stood only a few feet away and rolled his eyes at the sentence.

_If only they knew the monsters living in that mansion. _He thought. _Disgusting... _

Zero!" Yuki called, "don't just stand there! Help me!" Zero walked besides Yuki and glared at the girls standing over the 'line.' They backed off cautiously and looked a bit intimidated. "Seriously Zero. This is no time to slack off!"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, "whatever." Seen through the corner of his eyes, there was a girl stepping over too far. He turned to face her and glared. She stepped back with caution.

The gates soon opened and the shrieks of the day class girls increased. Yuki was busy keeping the day class on a leash and away from the night class when she stopped for moment.

_I wonder what Zero's going to do when he sees her... _She thought, _will he feel sadness, or upset, or hate? Or will he act as though She never existed? _She looked at Zero for a brief moment and sighed. Then she continued on with restraining the day class. Voices from the day class can be heard, names being called, and fan-girls shrieking because their favorite night class student had approached them.

As Aidou came into view, so did Sakura. They were seen bickering but stopped once they exited the gate.

"There's Aidou!" A girl shrieked. "But wait, who's that girl with him?"

"No way!" Another exclaimed, " that's Sakura!" Yuki's head turned, and so did Zero's. Yuki wasn't the least bit surprised and continued on with keeping the fan-girls at bay. Zero however, had a look of extreme shock and horror on his face.

_What the hell is she doing with the night class! _He mentally screamed, _she's supposed to be here in the day class! _He watched as her and Aidou continued walking. Aidou turned towards Sakura and said a few words. Sakura then nodded and Aidou bowed. Then he walked over to the girls calling his name. His voice could be heard as he said; "Well hello ladies."

"Idol!" A girl exclaimed, "What are you doing with Sakura!" A few other girls from the day class joined in with the conversation.

"Yeah, did she just transfer or something?"

"Yes actually, she transferred yesterday." He stated. The girls began to pout.

"Awww. I want to transfer too!" "Me too!" Sakura looked to the growing conversation between the fan-girls and Aidou when she moved over next to him.

"Well that sucks now doesn't it!" She exclaimed. "I have reasons for transferring, so bug off and stay out of it!" Their eyes widened and they stepped back.

"You don't have to be so mean Sakura." A girl pouted. They began to walk away, then turned around. All the girls gave big stupid smiles and waved good-bye.

"Bye Idol, we'll see you Monday!" Aidou turned towards Sakura.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's not you, stupid." She said, "It's them. I don't usually care if they talk about me but they were beginning to bug the hell out of me." She walked away and Aidou just stared at her. She turned around and became impatient. "Well?"

"Well what."

"You coming?" She asked. "It's not like we can skip class, since we're already out here I mean."

"Yes Lady Sakura..." He muttered. It was loud enough for her to hear and she hit Aidou on the head. "What the hell!"

"Don't call me that!" She remarked. Aidou muttered something and Sakura smiled. Zero watched it all and it hit him.

_Sakura's a Pureblood! _He thought. That sentence played in his head. _Yes Lady Sakura... _His fists clenched. _Why didn't I notice before? _He realized that she hid everything. Her past and what she was. Zero thought she was a human and actually considered her his friend. They might not have spoken to each other as much as he did to Yuki but Sakura was there since he first came to the academy as was Yuki.

~xXx~

Sakura noticed Zero staring at her. She knew that Zero had found out, it was actually pretty obvious. She was wearing the uniform that proved it after all. She was walking past Zero and her mouth opened as though she was going to say something, then it closed and she faced the ground as she walked past.

_I'm sorry Zero. _She thought.

Sakura began heading off in a different direction from the rest of the night class when Aidou grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, "Breakfast is this way."

"What? Breakfast? I don't want to eat right now. " She said. "I never really did eat at night unless the chairman begged me to, I never really understood why either. I'm going to sit under a tree for an hour."

"You're not serious." He said. She nodded.

"Yup. Come get me before class starts." She waved and he sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered. As he left, Sakura sat underneath a tree next to the main building. She sighed as she remember the brief encounter that happened a few moments ago between her and Zero.

_He hates me, I know he does. _She thought, _why wouldn't he? I hid what I was for nine years after all._

"You know what though?" She asked herself, "I'm not going to let it bother me unless I know for a fact that it's bothering Zero himself." She looked up at the sky, the moon was in full view despite the bright sunset. And at that, she fell fast asleep.

"Lady Sakura!" Someone called, "Lady Sakura!" She slowly opened her eyes to see Aidou looking at her with impatience. "What are you doing asleep? It's time for class."

"Already?" She muttered, "damn it. I fell asleep?" She got up on her feet, stretched, and yawned.

"Come on." Aidou said, "we have to go."

"Alright. Calm down." She then followed after Aidou into the main building.

Sakura had no idea which classes were where since the classes here were much different from the day class. So, she chose to follow Aidou to the classroom since they have almost all the same classes. She was lead through hallways and up stairs until they finally came across the classroom. They entered the room and it didn't surprise Sakura that she would have classes with Kaname. She didn't expect the girl Ruka and Takuma to be there but she didn't really care. She also didn't expect Maria to be in the class room. When Maria saw her she smiled and jumped all the way down to her.

"Hi Sakura!" She exclaimed quietly, "I'm so happy you're in my class. Now I won't be alone anymore." Sakura was about to object but stopped and gave in.

"Nice to see you too Maria." She sighed. Sakura's eyes averted over to Kaname and it seemed he was looking out the window.

_Maybe to see if Yuki's outside? _She thought. Then she thought of Zero and sighed once again. _I bet he's got some hate going on for me right now. Better steer clear of him for now... _

"Sakura?" Maria asked. Sakura left her thoughts for the moment and looked at her.

"Hm?

"Are you okay?" Maria asked. Sakura blinked a few times and nodded. "Good."

_Wouldn't want anything to happen to my new toy. _She thought. (**Yes, I know. That sound weird. Just bear with me.) **Sakura went past Maria and up the steps, not even paying notice to the students she couldn't name. She figured she would learn their names later on and it was pretty obvious that she didn't want to be bothered. She sat in the back resting her head on her hand while using the desk for door opened and heads turned as a teacher with an eye patch came into the room. He was smoking and as he went to the front, he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Okay, class has started..." Thus beginning Sakura's long night.

_~later that night, or morning, whatever~_

Sakura entered her room and sighed.

"Finally, it's over..." She muttered, "To think I'll have to deal with this every night." She tossed her bag on one of the lounge chairs and went into the bathroom. She took off her uniform and grabbed the nightgown that was sitting on the counter. Changing into that, she then put her hair in a pony tail and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom when she was done and rummaged in the bag in front of her drawers. She noticed a chain hanging out if the bag and grabbed it.

It was the necklace she had bought the night she wandered around the nearby town. A red ruby cut to look like a heart, the ruby itself was the size of Sakura's thumb nail. Wires wrapped around the ruby and what seemed like leaves connecting to the wire as though the wire itself was a vine. It hung on a short black chain that made the ruby hang a bit over the middle of the collar bone. She wondered where it had been and when she rummaged into her bag more, she found her day class uniform. She held the uniform in her face, embracing the memories of her time in the day class. Despite some of the memories that caused her grief, most of them weren't all that bad. She sighed and tossed them a few feet away. She was going to miss the day class, but there was nothing she could do now. She was in the night class and Sakura had no choice but to stay.

_Time to move on..._

* * *

**This chapter was really confusing and I was unsure about how I was going to get everything to fit. I know this isn't the greatest chapter in the world but I tried my best. Please! Let me know what you think and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Reviews are my cookies after all. ;D**


	12. In the Moon Lit Night

**Well hello there! It's been quite a while hasn't it! So sorry for the delayed update! Lot's of troublesome things happened before I updated. By the way, it might be a bit cheesy. I had a fun time typing this. :)**

**This is a fiiller chapter by the way!**

**One thing, if you don't like this then don't read it. **

**Thanks to: Wolfsbane-nin, The Silver Lark, 32692010**

**Enjoy! **

**~HichiShirosaki**

* * *

The next week went by with a breeze and she had somehow managed to survive. She had almost the same routine every night; extremely boring classes with Kaname and Aidou, then there was Maria clinging to her almost every second of everyday. Sakura didn't understand a single bit why Maria "liked" her so much. Sakura absolutely hated Maria but she never had the will to say it because Maria seemed too nice to deserve words like that said to her. With that thought in mind, it proved that Sakura wasn't as heartless about others as she initially thought. She would still rather people hate her than have friends because it seemed better to not have people to care about or worry about. That may or may not be self-absorbed but hey, that's the way Sakura thought about things.

She sighed as she walked out of the last class of Friday, with her bag over her shoulder, before she could do what she pleased on Saturday and Sunday. Although Sakura never really cared to follow the rules of the night class, she still obeyed them because of the growing intimidation Kaname let off around her. That also meant she couldn't go outside during the day anymore, not that Sakura cared about that rule though. Her heart yearned for the outside and she wasn't going to let one rule keep her from doing that.

_I wonder if Aidou would want to go with me tomorrow? _She thought gruffly, _seeing as he's always out to see if there are any "snacks" around. _She was about to turn back around and see if Aidou was still in the classroom but stopped and shrugged. _Ah, on second thought...never mind. I don't want to get blamed for that idiot's "blood sucking" problems. Hell with that idea... _An arm wrapped around her own and she turned to her left to see Maria attached to her arm once more.

"Maria..." Sakura sighed, "not today, I'm not in the mood." Maria let go of her arm and turned around to look into Sakura's now forest green eyes.

"Have you grown tired of me already?" She asked, "do you find me irritating?" That look Maria gave her...was unbearable. It was an artful look that caused a sigh in response.

"No Maria." The Pureblood lied, "not at all." Maria giggled and smiled.

"It's alright if you want to be alone." She assured. "I have things to do this weekend anyway. See you later my dear Sakura." She smiled slyly and ran down the hall, disappearing down stairs. Sakura growled under her breath.

"Well, that isn't lady like." A voice said behind her. It was automatically recognized to be Kaname.

"I'm afraid I've never had the ability to care what you think." She said coldly not bothering to turn around to face him.

"That's too bad." He answered.

"Yup. It really is," she added. "and it's a fucking shame that I could care less." Her feet began to move and Sakura found herself walking away. As she walked away though, she could hear the voice of Ichijou.

"What a troublesome girl..." She heard him say and all Sakura did was smile.

Her bag fell to the side of her bed in front of her nightstand while Sakura let herself fall on the bed. She let out a moan and rolled towards the center of the bed, ready to go to sleep and too lazy to dress in her nightgown. The night was rough and she was glad that the weekend was ahead of her. She had already had enough of the night class students. Aidou was annoying, as was Ruka and the only person that seemed to calm them down without fear was a man named Kain Akatsuki. Then there was Kaname who just let off this air of intimidation which set Sakura off greatly when they had first met. Maria was a pain in the ass to be around and the only person Sakura didn't seem to mind was Ichijou. She had come to acknowledge two people in the past few days as well, Shiki Senri and Toya Rima. She only ever spoke to them once so she couldn't really say much about them except they might be pretty decent vampires to be around. Not that she wanted to linger around them of course.

Little flickers of light had shown through the curtain and on Sakura's face, revealing the warmth of outside that she used to welcome and embrace. She missed the warmth, it made her feel less lonely. When she thought of loneliness though, it always came around to the loneliness she knew Zero felt everyday. She sighed sorrowfully for Zero, feeling sympathy towards him and him alone. She had never felt sympathy for anyone else but him because she knew the pain he's feeling. When she lost her parents, the mirror that was once her world shattered all around her, leaving a wreckage of sharp pain and agony. Then there was the pain of hating himself because of how close he wasto becoming Level E. Him hatting vampires the way Sakura did a year ago because they killed his family as they did her's. She sighed when she remembered that look Zero had given her a week ago, pure hate...hate because the girl he had known for about as long as Yuki, was revealed to be a vampire and a Pureblood vampire at that.

"Why does it matter anyway?" She asked herself, "there's no reason to worry about someone that hates me..." Her arm laid over her eyes shielding her sensitive eyesight as she gradually fell asleep, thinking about pain and sorrow.

~xXx~

Her eyes fluttered open when she began to hear the calling of the owl and the moon showing it's lovely beams of silver light through her curtains. She sat up as she yawned and smacked her lips lazily. Looking around her room, it seemed to be dark and vacant. It was odd for her to see her room so dark because she usually woke up earlier. Crawling to the edge of her bed , she got off the covers and stumbled to the window curtain next to her nightstand. She opened the curtain to have introduced the bright, luminous beams of the moon to her room. It made her room glow with pure white light and it was extremely captivating. Sakura then gave her attention to the moon in the night sky, that glowed and radiated with the transparent, milky color she remembered seeing when she a little girl at Cross Academy.

Thoughts all of a sudden popped up from before she fell asleep, interrupting her peaceful moment looking up at the full moon. She then turned and bolted out of her room, not caring how messy her hair looked or how wrinkly her uniform was. She needed to get outside in the fresh air, the one other place she used to go to before she had decided to finally go to Kiyomizu Mansion.

Sakura ran past Ichijou in the process of fleeing down the stairs.

"Lady Sakura." He called, "where are you-" She didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence because she pushed the large doors and continued to run. He sighed. "What is she doing?" Seated on the couch in the lounge, having watched the whole thing was Aidou. He blinked a few times before looking at Ichijou walking down the stairs.

"Where the hell is she going?" He asked. Ichijou shrugged and sighed once again.

"I don't know, but I hope she'll be okay." Ichijou said. Then he had a notion going through his head, he looked at Aidou and it was known what was wanted of him.

"No no no." Aidou answered, "I'm not going after her."

"Come on Hanabusa," Ichijou begged, "Kaname told you to watch over her anyway." He growled and groaned as he looked up at the windows that neared the roof letting through the beams of moonlight that unknowingly caused Sakura to bolt from the Moon Dormitory.

~xXx~

She stopped to breathe as she neared the lake. Only a few feet away was the water in which reflected a light that gave Sakura the peace she needed to sort through her thoughts. She sat down and leaned against a tree as her eyes drifted to the reflection from the lake and the actual moon that gave off the peaceful glow. Finally she could relax and think for at least the moment. The moon was like a white orb whose power illuminated to all who allowed it's peaceful gleam take hold and bring them into what was like a wonderful dream. A dream filled with peace and calm and a wonderful joy. She stayed like that for about fifteen minutes and was about lost in her so called dream when she smelled the particular scent whose origin was very familiar to her.

"Aidou." She called, "there's no use hiding, I can smell you." He came out from the trees and sighed.

"Why the hell are you out here?" He asked. Her head turned towards his own and she looked into his cool blue eyes.

"Because I can be." She retorted. "And what are you doing out here? Getting another "snack" I presume?"

"No." He announced, "if I was, I wouldn't be anywhere near here." Sakura made a gruff sound.

"Whatever you say..." She trailed. Sakura looked back towards the moon as Aidou sat a foot away from her. He turned to look at her. Her hair glowed from the beams that hit her silver hair and her green eyes glowed like no other. Her pale skin illuminated and the features of her face were greatly highlighted. If he was going to say anything, he would say that she looked absolutely beautiful. Aidou had never seen a girl that looked quite like her not that he would say that to Sakura though. He knew she hated compliments like that especially from him since the first night they met. They had gotten off on the wrong foot and now he noticed that Sakura tried her best to stay away from him and Kaname. From his perspective anyway.

"Please tell me why you're out here?" He asked. She sighed.

"Because I needed somewhere to think," was her response.

"Why? You have the mansion don't you?" He questioned.

"Do you think I want to be at the place that reeks of my parents blood?" She reasoned.

"This place is so boring though." He complained, "and it smells."

"Too bad." She said, "I'm not leaving, not for a while at least. So you can either stop being a pain in the ass or leave. Your choice." He grumbled and thought it over before closing his mouth and viewing the moon with Sakura.

It was at least twenty minutes before Sakura said another word.

"This place means something to me." She said quietly. Aidou peered at her as she spoke. "I used to come here a lot before I had the audacity to go to my aging home. The pain was so great, so I came here instead." She had no idea why she was telling him this. She never told a single soul about this place, not even Yuki knew. "I always ran away from my new home and came here to think." She smiled. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile like that. It had a calm and a joy that she probably hadn't felt in a very long time. "I never knew where to go, so I came here. I would just sit here for hours on end looking up at the stars. I would always think about my parents and the nights we would stargaze, and how I would always fall asleep twenty minutes in." She laughed, just a little. But it was enough for Aidou to see something else, she was being herself. The wounds were healing and she was getting better. Slowly but surely, her heart was mending. "I was always so stuck on blaming myself and wallowing in self pity, but it took a dream to make me realize that I need to let go and no matter how hard that is, I'm going to try." Sakura looked at Aidou in the eyes and smiled. "I guess I have you to thank a little bit."

"What." He asked incredulously. She gave him a blank stare.

'Don't look so surprised." She returned. "I don't know why, but I feel like I have to thank you. That you did something that helped me out." He became flustered and a tint of red showed on his face. Sakura saw it very clearly and laughed.

"Shut up!" He ordered.

"Don't tell a Pureblood what to do!" She laughed, "and you call yourself Kaname's follower?" She tried holding in the laughter and succeeded. He began to get up and leave.

"This is ridiculous." Aidou muttered.

"Oh come on." Sakura replied, "I'm only joking. Sit, and watch with me for a little longer." He looked her as she smiled and gave in. He sat still a foot away and they both looked at the glowing orb called the moon.

_I'm getting better mom and dad. _She thought.

"Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

**I actually decided that I will give make this chapter the finish. Yes, there are many unanswered questions from the beginning of the story to now but that will be for another story. x3 I am sorry for those that don't like how this ended. It was a decision I came up with on my own. ^_^ Review please, they are very much my cookies. :)**


End file.
